The brightest sitch part II the death of a hero
by dinidog
Summary: Kim's first adventure as a Green Lantern. Rated T for language. I don't own Kim Possible or Green Lantern.


The Brightest Sitch part II

The loss of a hero

Note: I don't own either Kim possible or Green Lantern I just like to write about it. This happens just before the Alpha Lantern Saga.

At the Sector house 412, Salaak and S'ufur were monitoring Kim's proficiency training. S'ufur said, "she is amazing Salaak. Look at how she uses her own skills mainly and only uses the ring as necessary."

"What amazes me S'ufur is her concentration, look at how she is using the ring to make constructs to help her as well as continue her fighting stance. The only other one that could do that was Laira but Laira doesn't have that level of concentration."

They were commenting on her combat drill, the training unit was generating hundreds of balls that were attracted to Kim. She not only used her acrobatics to avoid them but also used the ring to create gymnastic apparatus to help her avoid the balls. Not a single one even came close to her as she flipped and twirled away from them with blinding speed. The two Lanterns were hard press to even see the young woman.

The time limit ended and the balls landed on the floor as Kim did a triple flip and landed facing Salaak and S'ufur and said, "Ta Daa." As they applauded, she said, "No big, guys, its all in a cheerleader's work."

S'ufur said, "But I don't think that any cheerleader could create gym equipment while fighting."

"True that, S'ufur. So guys, are we only going to do training here?"

Salaak said, "No Kim, let me show you around your Sector House. These are new locations so that Lanterns have havens to go to between missions. Here is your lodging; each of you has a suite with bedroom, living area, kitchen that will serve your appropriate food. Also sensors that tie into your rings."

Both Kim and S'ufur say, "nice."

"Glad you approve, now Kim, we have to keep make sure that your family is safe, there are rumors that the Sinestro Corps is attacking families of Corps members. The last thing you need is to have them know you are an earthling."

"I'm sorry Salaak I'm not going to change who I am. As you said, earth is probably the safest spot in the universe because of all its protectors. Hell my boyfriend is perfectly capable of protecting them all."

"As you wish, Kim. I wish you would reconsider. I must go because the Guardians need me back at Oa."

After Salaak left, Kim said to S'ufur, "I think I will contact home to see how everything is."

"You going to talk to Ron?"

"No, Rufus want me to give him a message."

"No, we did not part on good terms." S'ufur scampered away.

Kim went to her room and said, "Ring, please contact Rufus." She saw Rufus' yawn and she said, "hi there buddy."

"KIMMM, how are you?"

"I'm ok I miss you all, what's the sitch there?"

"Well its all good, Middletown is all rebuilt thanks to many people. Your family's home is as good as new."

"How is Ron?"

"He's doing good at the cooking school but he misses you bad, he feels bad that you two parted badly."

Kim frowned and said, "I know but I knew I had to do this."

"I know just like my brother did, but that didn't make it right, that ring is dangerous."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Rufus. How is Shego?"

"She is seeing Drakken but has become more reclusive, I think losing Mego and one of the twins really affected her."

"I know. Well I have to go now. I will keep in touch. Send Ron my Love."

"Bye Kimmm." Rufus' image disappeared.

Kim sighed and started to get her bed ready when she saw the image if S'ufur.

"What's the sitch S'ufur?"

"We have a mission. Get Salaak on your ring."

Salaak appeared and said, "This is a reconnaissance mission for you two. We have detected two Sinestros in the Zyg sector. You are to go there and determine their intentions. At this time we will not apprehend."

Kim asked, "why, isn't that our job with the Sinestros."

"For one, you are still new so apprehension is not normally given. Secondly, we have a situation here that has many of our reserves on call. "

"OK, we are on our way."

Kim and S'ufur entered transluminal space on their way to the Zyg system. They spent their time quietly lost in their thoughts. After their rings advised them they were almost there they entered real space. Kim asked S'ufur, "Why so far?"

"This is recon, any closer and we run the risk of detection."

"How can we get closer?"

"There, you see that meteor there, it's generating an ionized gas, and all we have to do is hitch a ride. But first lets charge up."

They both pulled their batteries out and said the oath together, " IN BRIGHTEST DAY, IN BLACKEST NIGHT, NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT. LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT, BEWARE MY POWER, GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT." They then flew to the large rock and bored a hole that Kim can fit in. She then used the ring to make a pouch that S'ufur can hide in. Kim then used her ring to guide the rock to a course to Zyg.

S'ufur said, "Kim, command your ring to allow minimal life support to the both of us I am shutting down my ring. We have to lessen our signatures.

"Ok." Her protective glow receded as she hid in the rock. The rock coasted into the Zyg system. While it was moving, Kim asked him, "S'ufur, what is the Zyg system all about that would interest the Sinestros?"

"I can't think of anything there is only one planet with a population of one million."

"Hmmm, then I think they want to flex their sadistic muscles."

"I see. I think that we are close enough for a passive search. Ring passive search of Sinestro energy residue."

"_Warning residue patterns show 4 Sinestros, recommend reinforcements."_

"S'ufur, that's not good is it?"

"No, that isn't. They are up to something. I need to contact Salaak to let him know and get orders."

"How can we without being detected? Wait a minute; this rock hides most of our energy. Ring disguise your energy as background radiation and send a priority message to OA."

Salaak's image showed on Kim's ring and said, "What are you doing Kim, this was recon only?"

S'ufur said, "Its worse then we thought, Sal, There are 4 Sinestros here."

"Four? That's more than we thought for such a sparsely populated planet. They must have a specific mission to do."

"That's what we thought. We have to stop them."

"I will send you reinforcements but it will take time, we have a situation here."

"What?"

"Someone is attacking the families of Corp members." He sensed Kim's stricken look and said, "Don't worry Jordan reported that Earth is Sinestro free." Both of them breathed sighs of relief. "I want the two of you to figure out what's going on, do NOT take any action without permission.

Kim said, "Don't worry, Salaak we wont." Salaak's image disappeared. Kim looked at S'ufur and asked, "So now what?"  
"When we get closer, we can get passive images of what they are doing. Then we can report back. I have the feeling that we are on our own."

"Story of my life S'ufur."

As they continued to float, S'ufur said, "Kim, we have an hour before we can get into range for deeper scans. "Let me tell you story of something looming in the future. First a little background. I have been a Lantern for over 50 years. Yes, Rufus is my younger brother. Well I was a mentor to one of the most esteemed Green Lanterns, the GL of 2814."

"Hal Jordan?"

"No, and please don't interrupt. I was the mentor to Abin Sur. He was a great pupil and also my dearest friend. I was saddened when he died. It was years after he took Sinestro under his tutelage that he started to find out about 'the blackest night' prophesy."

"Hal mentioned it to me."

"Well the Guardians say it's a myth and forbid any discussion or speculation about it. Abin persisted and this led to his death and Jordan taking over the ring. I was deeply depressed when I found out about his death. When I heard about it I started to look into it and I was almost suspended and told not to continue."

"Oh. So what happened next?

"The recent war changed me. Wait, I have something on my scan. Definitely four Sinestros."

"Two on the southern part of the planet, mining something one at what seems to have holding pens for the populace of the planet in the north and a fourth building something at the pole."

"Yes but these energy readings at the mining facility, they seem familiar."

"I agree how close can we get to have a better reading."

"Soon"

As they approached the gravity well of Zyg, S'ufur then said, "No it can't be. Kim, the energy readings were the same from the battery on War World."

"S'ufur, that means that they are building another power battery. We can't let them get away with making the people slaves or completing that."

"I know, but we were ordered not to and also they outnumber us two to one."

"S'ufur I have never cared about the odds, we can do this."

S'ufur was quiet as he pondered things then he said, "OK we will do it but we have to plan this carefully."

As the rock approached the southern part of the planet, Kim flew out of it and did a freefall down the atmosphere; she used her ring just to protect her from the harsh environment and the freefall. She kept the fall going until the ring told her it was 500 feet above the ground. She saw the first ugly and started doing flips downward and then she held her legs so she ended up as a cannonball. She slammed into the large ugly's head hard, rendering it unconscious. She bounced away and did a triple flip that she thought would make Bonnie so jellin and landed in front of the second one. The second one recovered from the shock of seeing a Lantern take out a Sinestro so fast and attempted to blast her with the golden power rings however the lithe young hero easily avoided the blasts.

"Stay still Lantern so I can kill you."

"No way." Kim continued to keep bounding and jumping. Just when the multi-armed alien was looking like was getting tied up in knots, Kim let loose with a large green baseball bat and slammed him into a mountain. She then put them in a stasis ball and commanded that it take them to Oa. She flew low level to the area where the holding pens were. She used her ring as a dampening field to keep her from being detected and watched how cruelly the female alien treated the slaves. When she got to the right moment she concentrated and an anvil appeared under the Sinestro. Before she had a chance to react a sledgehammer slammed into her, knocking her out. Kim released the slaves and told them to find someplace and hide. She flew to the battery so she could help S'ufur.

S'ufur meanwhile saw the framework of the battery completed as the rock fell on the Sinestro, stunning it. He turned away and aimed a blast right at the battery. The Sinestro recovered quickly and fired a blast that punctured S'ufur in the heart just as Kim arrived.

Kim looked in shock and stared at S'ufur's small body. With tears in her eyes she screamed, "no one else dies on my watch I SWEAR IT." She easily evaded the yellow spears form the alien's power ring and then made two large hands and grabbed the alien and slammed it into the ground over and over again.

As the alien is slammed in the ground for the 10th time, Kim felt a hand on her shoulder and a soft voice that said, "Kim, I think he is out." Kim turned around and saw Salaak. When she saw him she collapsed into his arms and started sobbing. Salaak looked embarrassed as he saw the other Lanterns take the Spinster's in custody. "I am sorry Kim, he was a good friend and a great warrior. The universe will be less bright now that he is gone."

"This was my fault, I wanted to stop the Sinestros from building their new battery. He wanted to wait but I could not stand these people being enslaved. S'ufur agreed that time was of the essence. I should have listened to him."

"You probably saved a lot of lives by destroying their battery. We could not have made it soon enough."

Kim looked at S'ufur's body and still saw the ring on his finger. She said, "What's the sitch? His ring is still on him."

"Because of his world's tradition, Mogo programmed the ring to first ask Rufus to accept the ring."

"Who will take it to him?" Suddenly the ring flew from S'ufur's hand to the palm of Kim's hand. "Huh?"

"Kim, first you will help us take the body to Oa while it will be in stasis. According to their tradition it cannot be interred until his brother arrives. Your mission will be to break the news to Rufus and see if he will accept the ring. You have a week to do it. Regardless, you will bring Rufus to the interment."

Kim wiped a tear from her eye and said, "Salaak, I would be honored to do it. Who will take care of the sector with both of us away?" Suddenly John Stewart's face showed up on her ring. She said, "Mr. Stewart?"

"Please Kim its John. Salaak asked me to switch with you while you are here; after all you are perfectly capable of being Hal's backup while you are here. Enjoy, visit your family." The image winked out.

"Kim, we need to leave." Kim surrounded S'ufur's body in a ring created stasis chamber and flew off into space.

It was a pleasant summer evening at Middleton. Ron was eating with Monique at Buenos Nacho. When Ron rose to get soda he saw a tall redheaded green eye woman dressed in a white sun dress standing at the door looking at him. He looked and ran to her and took her in a hug and kissed her. "KIM!! Damn I missed you."

Kim smiled softly and whispered, "So I see. " She then kissed him as Monique and Rufus came over to them and hugged her. When she saw Rufus, her face became serious and she said, "My love and Monique, I have to talk to Rufus alone." When Rufus looked confused, she put her hand down and allowed him to climb on it. They then walked out of the restaurant. When they were outside, Kim started to relate their mission, she left nothing out and in the end Rufus was crying.

Rufus said sobbing, "Kim thank you for telling me this but I have the feeling there is more."

"Rufus, normally when a Lantern dies, the ring goes on a search for a successor, that's what happened to me, sort of. However, this ring was already programmed with a successor. That's you Rufus."

"No by the great cheese maker I will not. That ring brings death. I wish you never took it Kim."

"Rufus.."

"No, Kim. I will not."

"Well I am here for the week, you have that long to decide." With that Kim walked to the restaurant.

The moonlight shone in Kim's eyes as she emerged from the bed. She looked down at Ron sleeping next to her. She quietly got out of bed and opened the window to the apartment that Ron was living in. She looked down and saw that it was 20 stories up and she jumped out of the window. Before anyone could get a free peek at Kim's naked body she was covered in a green glow just before she would have hit the ground she flew away into the night sky.

Shego was sitting at Drakken's lair wearing only panties and a bra. She was staring at the moon. Tears were in her eyes as she stared at the bright orb. Just as she turned away she felt rather then saw the green glow that brightened the evening sky. She continued to look away from the moon and said, "Get away from me Possible."

"Hey, All I wanted to say is hello."

"What the fuck do you want from me, you have the universe in the palm of your hand and yet you come home to dufus boy and your boring family?" The glow subsided as Kim looked at Shego's back. "What do you think visiting me is going to do Kimmie, assuage your guilt at not being to help Michael and William? Well its not you bitch!"

"What do you mean, Shego?" Kim instinctively ducked away from a full force blast from Shego's hands. Shego got into her normal combat stance and lunged at her. Kim easily countered the blows and kicks.

"I did some checking you fucking goody too shoes. You had the power you fucking had the power but then you had to fly to New York City. That was when Mego was killed. YOU JUST HAD TO PLAY A FUCKING HERO DIDN'T YOU BITCH?" Kim was so surprised at that statement that Shego landed a punch on her jaw. The blow was so hard that it would have killed Kim instantly except that the ring protected her but it could not keep her from flying off the roof of the lair. Shego ran to the side of the lair and saw Kim fall. "Oh no Kim!"

Just before she would have impaled herself on the cliffs, she recovered and flew up to the top of the lair. Tears were in her eyes as she looked at the tall brunette and saw tears in her eyes as well. "Shego I didn't know. All I knew was that one of the twins were killed. I didn't find out about Mego until after the battle. After that I never had the time to process that before I was called away. Is there anything I can do?"

"Just leave me alone Possible, get the hell out of here because ring or no ring I will rip you to pieces." Kim looked at Shego but before she could say anything else she turned away and flew into the night.

Meanwhile Rufus was sleeping in little bed on Ron's dresser. Kim's leaving didn't wake him however he saw a green glow all over the room. Before he could say anything he was carried out of the room and into the night sky. He ended up on the roof of the apartment building and stared at a green image of S'ufur. The mole rat stared open mouthed as the image started to speak, "_Hello R'ufus. If you are seeing this image it would mean that I am dead. I don't regret dying if it meant that I was saving people in the process. That's why I became a green Lantern in the first place. I know you did not understand why I did but please know it was the right thing to do, just as your traveling to Earth was the right thing for you._

"_As you know our tradition says that the brother who survived must take up where the other left off. In this case it means you are next in line to take the ring that I wore proudly. I know you don't want it at all, you feel like many in the universe that wearing the power ring is a death warrant. I never believed that at all. To wear the power ring and the symbol of the Green Lantern is a calling that one should grasp._

"_R'ufus, Kimberly is a strong warrior and a worthy Green Lantern but that is not enough in the coming time. I believe that the blackest night is approaching and we will need strong warriors to survive in the coming days. Kimberly needs her friends. She needs you my brother. Choose well and wisely as I know you will."_ The image disappeared just as Kim returned.

Kim saw the ring floating in front of Rufus. She saw tears in his eyes as he stuck out his paw and the ring said, "_R'ufus of the planet Elom Tar, you have the potential to overcome great fear, do you follow your brother's path?"_

He looked at Kim questioningly and after Kim nodded he said, "Yes I will."

"_Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps_." The ring flew to Rufus' paw and in a flash of green light he had a green and black outfit. The circle was white because he needed training.

Rufus looked at Kim and sighed, "Oh well so much for being naked huh Kim. What will I tell Ron about leaving Earth."

"We'll think of something little one." Kim smiled.

The next day Kim and Rufus were preparing for their trip to Oa. Rufus would start his training and Kim would debrief with Salaak. Ron looked sad as he was holding Kim's hand. He said, "Kim, I don't think I can take this again, I am losing you again and now Rufus is going as well? Don't do it honey!"

Kim said, "Don't worry Ron. Rufus has something to say."

Rufus used the ring to translate his speech to Ron, "Ron, its finally good to talk to you."

"Ru ru Rufus?"

"I have to do this, Ron. I am an alien from another planet and have been granted this power to do good and help Kim. There is something bad coming in the future and I have to be ready. Kim and I talked and we want you to come with us."

"What!?!"

"Yes honey, it was a mistake for me to take you before I missed you. We can have a home in sector 412. I missed Team Possible. We did great things. Yes I have the power to do more good but I can't do it without you Ron. I love you. And now with Rufus as a GL its possible."

Ron never hesitated as he said, "Well, when do we go?"

Kim kissed him and said, "In a moment. Rufus lets light em up." They both pulled out their batteries and recited the sacred oath and their vow together. "IN BRIGHTEST DAY, IN BLACKEST NIGHT, NO EVIL SHALL ESCAPE MY SIGHT. LET THOSE WHO WORSHIP EVIL'S MIGHT BEWARE MY POWER.. GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT."

Rufus encased Ron in a green globe and the three of them soared into space. Ron's cry could be heard on earth, "HEY WILL THERE BE A BUENO NACHO IN SPACE?!?!?"

(End part II.. Next time, is Oa ready for Team Possible. Is the universe ready for Ron Stoppable?)


End file.
